


Meet the Sakamotos

by canadino



Series: babysitting au [7]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadino/pseuds/canadino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gintoki stays (against his will) for family dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Sakamotos

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is only tangentially related to the babysitter!AU timeline.

“You must stay for dinner,” Sakamoto Yahei declared, clapping his hand on Gintoki’s bare shoulder. Gintoki, who was halfway through hastily pulling his pants up, froze, the adrenaline of having been caught painfully reminding him that he still had a boner and hoped it was hidden by the way he was hunched over. Sakamoto was still sitting on his bed, shirtless and mouth open in a soundless laugh. “We will have ample time to discuss the reasons why I have not known that my second son has such a close bosom buddy!”  


“With all due respect sir,” Gintoki mumbled, too scared to speak clearly but not scared enough to not speak at all, “I’ll never appear in front of you again if you never call me that again.”  


Sakamoto finally managed to choke something out. “Dad,” he said and closed his mouth, helping absolutely no one. 

“I was aware something was going on when your mother told me you were upstairs ‘doing your homework’. Unlike the ladies’ side of the family, the Sakamoto men have never been much of the scholarly stock.” Yahei’s hand was still firmly on Gintoki’s shoulder. “I suppose this is why you’ve been skipping out on the latchkey kid club.”  


Sakamoto opened his mouth again and out came a long, shaky laugh. Gintoki felt like dying. Yahei finally let go of him and walked out the door to give them some space to compose themselves. “Please make yourselves presentable. Dinner will be on the table in half an hour.”

“Oh, god, no,” Sakamoto whispered when his father was out of earshot.  


“What?” Gintoki whispered too, because they were being fairly quiet when Yahei burst into the room, so it seemed to him that the squeaking of his joints would be heard even in the most hidden corner of the house. Sakamoto was surprisingly quiet when he was kissing, keeping his mouth occupied.   


“It’s Friday,” Sakamoto said. “It’s _family_ dinner night.”  


[=]

“Oh my,” said Iyo, the paternal matriarch of the family. “I had no idea Tatsuma had such a handsome young friend.”  


“Mother, he is more than just a handsome young friend,” Yahei boomed, before he laughed. Gintoki was now fully aware where Sakamoto got his habits from. Sachi, the queen of the house, was dithering around, scooping heaping amounts onto each of her children’s plates. She made sure to ask Gintoki if he wished to have the same amount, and that display of polite consciousness made him seriously consider spontaneously combusting.   


“Is he a wizard?” Tome asked. At ten, she was entering her fantastical, magical universes phase.   


“Of course not,” Gonbei huffed, the older son who came home every Friday for dinner from the local community college. “If he was, he wouldn’t still be here, would he?” He winked.   


“Ugh,” Gintoki groaned.   


“This is Gintoki,” Sakamoto said. “He’s my friend from school and we sit next to each other because of our last names. We usually get assigned to clean the classroom together.”

“Father, you are being so rude to our guest,” Chizu, eldest child and wisest of the generation, admonished. “You’re making Gintoki feel singled out. You’re a friend of the family, you’re welcome here.” She smiled warmly at him. She was well-rounded out and her sweater hugged her chest nicely. Gintoki put a spoonful of food in his mouth. Sakamoto kicked him under the table.    


“I must, because he is notable,” Yahei said. The grin he was giving him felt like a death sentence. “After all, he is Tatsuma’s…”  


“ _Dad_ ,” Sakamoto yelled.   


“Don’t raise your voice at the table, son. As I was saying, he is Tatsuma’s first friend he’s brought over since moving. So we’ve got to welcome him, don’t we?”  


“I bring a lot of friends over,” Ei protested. “But you don’t make a big deal about them, daddy.”  


“Ei, you’re a pretty girl in middle school. Of course you’ve got a bunch of friends. If I threw a party every time you brought someone over, we wouldn’t have enough money for dinner!”  


“You make me sound like I have no friends,” Sakamoto protested, the relief showing only in the way the tension in his shoulders disappeared. Gintoki watched Sakamoto settle in his seat a little more loosely. “I have a bunch of friends! I’m friendly!”  


“Of course you are,” Sachi said soothingly, in a voice that suggested she said that frequently.   


“Do you think your dad actually thinks we’re just friends,” Gintoki murmured when they were washing their hands after dinner. Sakamoto considered this, rubbing soap on his hands, scratching the back of his knee with his toe.   


“Probably! He’s kind of a dense guy! Like me!” He laughed. Gintoki knew he was saying it only to make him feel better. Gintoki leaned out the bathroom door to see if anyone was around and pressed a fast kiss to Sakamoto’s chin.   


“Allow me to drive you home, young man,” Yahei said, and he had his car keys in his hand so there was no discussion involved. Gintoki was able to fit his bike in the trunk. They were about five minutes from Shouyou’s house when Yahei said, “I must say, you don’t really seem the type to succumb to my son’s advances! Tatsuma’s very aggressive, but I have to admit - lovingly, of course - he has no luck when it comes to romantic pursuits.”  


“I will never come over again,” Gintoki promised.   


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you liked! I'm reigniting my love for HS AU.


End file.
